Gray's baby?
by sodapoppana
Summary: Lucy finds out that Gray has a baby. Is Gray going to quit the guild?


Gray's baby?

Lucy yawned widely as she walked towards to guild house. They had come late at last night back from the latest mission and even though Lucy had said she'd go to sleep immediately when they got home, decided her friends to invite themselves to her house. It wasn't before three in the morning that Lucy's usually so calm neighbor had come and told Natsu and the others to leave. In Lucy's opinion neighbor could had come couple hours earlier.

As Lucy stepped inside the guild there was a weird sight greeting her. Gray was sitting at a table but that wasn't the thing that puzzled Lucy, there was a baby on the table in front of Gray.

"Hey Gray! When did you become a babysitter?" Lucy asked when she got to Gray.

"Lucy", Gray smiled and turned back to baby continuing: "This morning actually. The kid's mother went to a mission and asked me to keep an eye on her child."

Lucy watched the baby surprised. The mother had left to a mission and left her little baby to Gray. Wait a second! Had left to a mis-

"To a mission! Is the mother someone from our guild? One of the Fairy Tail women?"

"Yes. Why else do you think she left the baby here?" Gray answered like it was obvious, as it was, Lucy realized.

"Who is it? Who is the mother? And what about the father? Is he a Fairy Tail mage too?" Lucy asked partly to hide her embarrassment but mostly out of curiosity. It was hard to her to imagine any of the Fairy Tail women as a mother. A picture of Erza pressing babies against her armor appeared in Lucy's mind making her to shiver to the image.

Gray watched Lucy mysteriously before answering: "Let's say if you guess who's the mother, you'll know the father."

Lucy started pondering this announcement. If the mother was Cana then the father… Lucy shook her head this time to the image of Cana having a baby. The baby in the left hand and in the right hand a barrel of beer.

"You'd think someone had noticed a pregnant woman and spread the word", Lucy thought out loud.

"The pregnancy was carefully kept secret and only a few knows about the baby. He was born only couple days ago."

"Couple days ago? And the mother is already on a mission! Isn't that a little too early to both of them? The mother might get sick after leaving this soon after labor."

"Don't worry. Their health were checked by Mira and Levi several times before they gave her a permission to leave", Gray answered to Lucy's rant. _So Mira-chan and Levi-chan know_, Lucy thought.

"They helped her with the labor", Gray continued, but Lucy wasn't really listening because she believed she had figured out the answer. How could she not had seen it immediately. Lucy hadn't seen her in a long time and that would explain why Gray was the one watching over the child. Lucy chuckled to herself after finding out the answer.

"So Gray, when exactly where you going to tell us? I think me, Erza and Natsu, oh yeah and Happy should had been the first ones to know, after all we are a team, aren't we", Lucy said in a little scolding voice.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked like he had no idea what she meant.

"Don't act like you don't know. I'm talking about you and Juvia and your baby of course", Lucy answered lovably winking her eye.

Gray looked confused for a moment until what Lucy had said actually hit him. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't have a chance to say anything since Levi suddenly flew to them.

"Lucchan! You've already met the baby I see. Isn't he a cute little boy?" Levi asked and hugged Lucy. She was clearly excited about the little one.

"Levi-chan! I heard from Gray that you were helping in the labor. Why didn't you tell me anything about it? I thought we were friends", Lucy pouted as Levi was swaying her fingers above the child.

"Oh Lucchan. I haven't seen you after I got to know about this myself", Levi said apologetic. "Besides I was told not to tell anyone yet", she continued before Lucy had a chance to tell that Levi could had come to her place to tell her. At the same moment Lucy though realized that she had just yesterday came back from the six days mission.

"I guess Gray told you about the parents already", Levi stated giving a glance to Gray and continued: "He looks just like his father. But now I really have to go. We happened to find a perfect mission to us. Bye bye Lucchan, Gray and the baby", Levi said waving a hand to them and went to her waiting team mates. Gray and Lucy waved back to her.

"So does he have a name already?" Lucy asked making Gray to startle.

"There's been disagreements with the name", Gray answered and tried to continue but was cut off by Lucy.

"Gavin. Try to suggest that to Juvia. It fits the boy and I believe Juvia will also like it", Lucy suggested staring at the baby that she had already named Gavin in her mind.

"Listen Lucy", Gray started but was again interrupted this time by Natsu.

"Luuuuucyyyyy!" Natsu yelled immediately after he had got inside the guild and spotted the girl. Happy was flying after him carrying a paper with him.

"We found a mission! I'm sure you will love it!" Natsu told excited Happy accompanying him.

"Aye!"

"Let's find Erza and Gray and let's head towards to – oh, Gray. What are you doing?" Natsu said after noticing Gray sitting next to Lucy a baby in front of him.

"What it looks like you moron? I'm watching after a baby", Gray answered without giving even a glance to Natsu.

"Who are you calling a moron, you idiot?" Natsu asked losing a temper and knocking his forehead against Gray's staring him ferociously. Gray answered to stare.

"You, you imbecile!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Stop that! You're making the baby feel uncomfortable", Lucy interrupted the fight before they'd start to use fists instead of words. In reality baby didn't care at all what was happening around him. He had set his eyes on that weird blue cat that was floating above him.

"Natsu, Gray was babysitting his child while Juvia is on a mission", Lucy told Natsu with a serious face. Natsu Glanced first Lucy then baby and ended up staring at Gray with disbelief.

"I don't believe that. That's not Gray's baby", Natsu said finally.

"Aye!"

"Well in that thing you are-", Gray started but Lucy was faster.

"Natsu! Why are you saying that? It's Gray and Juvia's baby, why is it so hard to believe? You should be happy for Gray."

Gray once again opened his mouth to say something but apparently he wasn't allowed to talk today without interrupts.

"Apologize to him. Now", Lucy commanded Natsu.

"Why should I? I haven't done anything wrong!"

Gray sighed out loud and turned to the baby. "Come. Let's go somewhere more peaceful place and talk to them after they have calmed down", and with that Gray grabbed the basket where baby was and headed towards to table that was far enough from Lucy and Natsu.

"Why can't you believe it? I know that this will change a lot of things to us. Gray won't probably come with us to missions as much as he used to. And he might want to rather team up with Juvia than us. But that doesn't matter! He's our friend and we have to be there for him whenever he needs it. This is big and it doesn't help Gray at all if you tell that it's not his baby", Lucy explained Natsu what she thought wiping tears from her cheeks. She had been so happy for Gray about the baby that she hadn't actually realized before how much a little baby could change. What if Gray wanted to stop the guild, what if he decided it was time to move away from there?

"That's not what I meant, Lucy! I know it's not Gray's baby", Natsu said sounding quite frustrated.

"I don't care what your excuse is, you are going to apologize him now", with that she started to push Natsu over to Gray Happy following them.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy came to Gray, Lucy feeling uneasy, Natsu looking annoyed and Happy just being himself. Gray stared at them for a moment and opened his mouth.

"Before you say anything, Gray, we have something to say. Natsu", Lucy said and pushed her friend encouraging him.

"Lucy wants me to apologize you", Natsu said bluntly.

"I agree with Lucy. You have caused me so much bruises and headache in these years that you really should take the responsibility."

"What? No way is that my fault that you're weaker than I am!"

"Whaaaaat? I'm not weaker than you!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna take a match then? Or too scared to lose?"

"Bring it on", Gray snarled.

"That's it!" Lucy said knocking the troublemakers' heads together causing a bump to both of their heads. Above them Happy giggled to the situation making Lucy to give him a silencing glance. "That's not what Natsu was even supposed to apologize. Come on Natsu. Say you're sorry for not believing Gray", Lucy commanded. Natsu was about to argue again but before he got a chance Visca ran to them. To Lucy's surprise she went straight to the baby and picked him up giving a loving embrace to him.

"How is mom's little boy doing?" Visca babbled to baby. "I guess everything went well", she said turning her attention to Gray.

"Yep. Not a single problem. Oh, by the way, Lucy suggested a name to your son", Gray answered. Visca turned to Lucy like she hadn't noticed her until now.

"Hey Lucy! Natsu, Happy. What name you thought about?" Visca asked smiling. It took a moment for Lucy to gather her thoughts back together. The situation had got a whole new twist.

"Err, Gavin. Gavin's what I thought", Lucy finally answered.

"That sounds good, don't you think?" Said Arzack who had also came to them and was now watching the little baby Visca was holding. Visca nodded to an answer, she thought Gavin was perfect. With that Visca and Arzack left leaving an abashed Lucy with the guys.

"Lucy was wrong. It wasn't Gray's baby", Happy said looking amused at Lucy.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy answered.

"Hahaa, I told you it wasn't!" Natsu laughed.

"And how did you know that?" Lucy asked starting to feel annoyed.

"The smell. The baby and Gray didn't smell the same", Natsu answered pointing his nose. _Of course. The smell_, Lucy thought sarcastically. Then she turned angrily to Gray.

"Why didn't you say anything, Gray?" Lucy asked blushing from embarrassment.

"I tried, severally. You, Lucy should learn to listen people", Gray said giving a grin.

"Moo-o!" Lucy growled making everyone laugh to her. Actually she was happy that the baby wasn't Gray's. He would stay with them. They were a team.


End file.
